


Time of the Month

by normski_reedenstein



Series: Wonderful World of Hiddles [5]
Category: Tom Hiddleston- Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein





	Time of the Month

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" you screamed as you rolled over in bed and clutched your stomach. 

You thought you could feel the cramps starting in your sleep but the pain hadn't hit until now. Groaning aloud you pushed yourself out of bed and trudged to the bathroom, mentally cursing yourself for not getting up when you thought you had started so you could at least put on a pad. Now not only did you have to shower and throw away your panties but you had to start building the Midol up in your system. You stripped down and started the shower and then bee lined for the medicine cabinet. As soon as you picked up the bottle, you wanted to cry. The sad sound of one little pill rattling around broke your heart and enraged you at the same time. This meant a store run and you just wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and not leave the house for a thing. You stood in a hot shower for 20 minutes, mostly letting it hit your lower back, before you got out and dressed in your warmest sweats. Gearing up for a journey to the nearest pharmacy, you took your last Midol and went to put on your shoes. Your phone ringing made you more irritated than you already were. 

Picking it up, you answered and tried to control the tone your voice. "Hello?" 

"Hello, darling," Tom's voice greeted you. 

You smiled. You couldn't help it. "Hey you." 

"Would you like to go out for lunch this afternoon? It's an early day for me and I want to do something with you today." 

You sank onto the bed and sighed, a sudden pain stabbing your midsection. "I'm sorry, babe. It's a bad day. Don't get me wrong, I want to but...I started my period this morning and I feel like shit. I'm about to run out to get some stuff and then I was just going to stay inside all day." 

"Darling, I'm sorry you feel bad. Don't go out. I can make the run for you. Tell me what you need."

"You don't have to do that, Tom. It's not a big deal," you lied. 

"No, I insist. Whatever you need, make a list of it and I'll get it for you. I'm on my way to your place as we speak."

You opened your mouth to protest but you knew that with Tom it was a lost cause. He never took no for an answer especially when it came to doing something as small and chivalrous as this. You shook your head in defeat. 

"Fine. I'll make a list for you." After a beat, you spoke again. "Thank you, love." 

"Of course. I'll be there shortly." 

 

After about 15 minutes, there was a familiar knock at your door and you grunted as you got up from your place on the couch. The heating pad was becoming your best friend like it always did this time of month. Your single Midol hadn't yet kicked in so your cramps had arrived in full force to punish you for not taking precautions sooner. You answered the door to the handsome, bearded, ginger haired man on the other side who smiled at you. 

"Your delivery boy has arrived." 

You tried to smile but a stab in your side made it come out more like a cringe. "You really don't have to do this." 

"I know I don't but I want to. The sooner you let go of that pride of yours and let me help you like a good boyfriend, the sooner I can be back from my run. Now, where's your list?" 

You held up the paper you had scrawled on just a few minutes ago. Tom took it and looked it over before nodding. 

"Got it. I'll be back soon, okay? Get comfortable, leave the door unlocked for me." 

"Okay." 

Tom leaned forward to kiss you before walking off. 

 

By the time he returned, you were buried under a blanket watching Supernatural for the umpteenth time. Tom shaking his head didn't go unnoticed by you as he approached the couch you laid on. He presented the bag to you. 

"Madam." 

You sat up and took the bag. "Thank you." 

"My pleasure, darling." 

Digging into the plastic store bag you hurriedly ripped open the new box of  Midol and shook out a couple pills before swallowing them with a huge gulp of water. You were surprised that he was able to locate the exact type of pads and tampons you used. You wrote it down but you figured, like most men, he would fumble with the choices. He even got something that wasn't on your list-- candy. Specifically your favorite chocolate, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. You didn't have an appetite but your stomach growled as you eyed the bag. You couldn't help but laugh. 

"I love you." 

"I assume I did good."

"Very good, my heart. Very good. I appreciate it."  

You pulled him in for a kiss.  

 

After about an hour or so, your cramps had subsided to a dull ache. You were 10 Reese's cups deep and curled up next to Tom on the couch watching movies. 

"Sorry I put a damper on your plans for the afternoon." 

Tom wrapped an arm tight around your shoulders. "You didn't. I'll take this over going out any time. I know this is your least favorite time and you probably still feel rather terrible but I'm still spending the day with you and frankly that's all that matters to me." 

Your bottom lip trembled. "Why are you so perfect?" 

"I think the question is: why are you?" 

You rolled your eyes but felt your face warm. You both left your questions unanswered as you settled into the crook of his arm and continued watching the movie. Before you knew it, you had passed out. Tom still held you close even as you slept, feeling more than content with the turn of events the day took. He felt that all too familiar, extra quick beating of his heart he felt when he was around you. Letting his love for you wash over him, he pulled your blanket over you and eventually followed your lead with his own nap.

 

 


End file.
